1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel bisphosphonite compounds, and in particular 1,2-bisphosphonite compounds, and their use.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,818 to Sander describes, for example, the use of "tetramethyl-tetramethylene-diphosphonite", i.e. tetramethyl 1,2-butanebisphosphonite and "tetraethylethylene-diphosphonite", i.e. tetra-ethyl-1,2-ethanebisphosphonite, and other bisphosphonites as intermediates for producing phosphorous containing polymers.
Poly (tertiary phosphines and arsines). 16. Some Metal Carbonyl Complexes of 1,2-bis(dimethoxyphosphino)ethane, Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 17, No. 10, October, 1978 describes the compound 1,2-bis(dimethoxyphosphino)ethane, i.e. tetra-methyl 1,2-ethanebisphosphonite and its preparation.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,629 and 3,875,264 both to Hofer et al. describe certain bisphosphonite compounds having aromatic substituents between the phosphorus substituents and their preparation.
Of additional interest are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,092 to Harwood which describes certain cyclic phosphonites and their preparation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,000 to Cooper which describes certain diphenyl phosphonite compounds and their preparation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,145 to Graham which describes certain bis [di(beta-halo-hydrocarbyl)phosphonate]ethane compounds, i.e. pentavalent phosphorus compounds, and their preparation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,721 to Vollmer et al. which describes certain halogen containing phosphoric acid polyester compounds, i.e. pentavalent phosphorus compounds, and their preparation.